This invention relates to a shipping container constructed mainly of larger pieces of scrap gypsum board and used for handling and transportation gypsum board scrap from various buildsites to the manufacturer of gypsum board for recycling. The bottom or floor and the top or closure of the container consists of larger pieces of scrap such as the pieces left over from cutting out spaces for windows, doors or other openings.
The four vertical side walls of the container are made from stacked layers of approximately eight inch wide strips of gypsum board scrap laid down flat to form a wall about 8 inches thick, with the joints between the adjoining sides of the container being staggered at the corners every several layers to provide added strength and stability to the structure.
While the container unit is still open at the top before the top or closure board is put on the container to close it, the container is filled with smaller pieces of gypsum board scrap usually is run through a chipping machine to break it down into relatively small pieces of scrap waste.
Each container or unit is usually about four feet square and of structurally stable height, although a double sized unit four feet by eight feet can be used, if desired. Each container unit is supported above the ground or floor upon two or three pedestals that are also composed of narrow, stacked strips of gypsum board scrap, so that a forked lift truck can be moved under the completed and filled bed truck or other suitable conveyance for transportation to the manufacturer for recycling.
The container and its pedestals are bound together by two or three metal, plastic or fiber glass bands, straps, tapes, ribbons or cords which encircle the container, including the pedestals, and are fastened tightly around the unit by clips or otherwise to provide added stability against breakdown or failure during handling and shipping.
Heretofore, standard practice has been to dispose of gypsum board scrap or waste in waste landfill dumps with no attempt at recycling, but current indications are that some form of legislation will be likely to be passed in the near future that will prohibit such dumping.
A patentability search failed to disclose any prior art teaching or suggesting the use of scrap gypsum board for forming a container for handling and transporting a product, and especially as a container for the transportation of gypsum board scrap for recycling. The following United States patents revealed by such a search are listed for the record, and are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,632,952; 2,860,772; 3,023,890; 3,025,955; 3,709,382; 4,142,471 and 4,650,084.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and easily constructed shipping container for handling and transporting gypsum board scrap from various building sites to the manufacturer of gypsum board for recycling.
It is a further object to provide a shipping container constructed primarily of pieces of scrap gypsum board whereby not only the small pieces and chips of gypsum board scrap being shipped, but also the container itself is used as part of the recycled product.
These and other objects and advantages accruing from the present invention will become apparent as this description proceed.